Two Headed Dragon
A race of dragons with two heads. They have limited flight because their wings are too small for their bodies. Each Head has it's own will and they can read each other's mind. Their attacks are strong and their teamwork is said to be the best in the netherworlds. Class Skills The creature's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (planes) Fly (Dex), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster weapons), Sense Motive (Wis), and Survival (Wis). These replace the normal skills of the Two-Headed Dragon Role: Powerful damage dealers, Two headed dragons are experts at controling the battlefield and defeating multiple foes at once. Alignment: '''Two-Headed Dragons are usually chaotic, and more often than not neutral or evil, though a good aligned dragon isn't completely out of the question. '''Religion: Two headed dragons often worship Babylon or other powerful draconic entities. ' ' Other Classes: 'Dragons and Great Wyrms get along with two headed Dragons the most of all classes. ' ''' '''EVILTY: Twin Heads '''When making an attack, if you do not move on this turn, you gain an additional attack at your same bonus. '''Magichange: The Two-Headed Dragon transforms into a Large Double Sword as it's weapon. ' ' Monster Weapon: '''The Two-Headed Dragon's natural attack two bite attacks, these attacks deal 1d6 damage and have a X2 critical. Fighting with both heads is treated as two weapon fighting. Two-Headed dragons are the only creature that can use two-weapon fighting with monster weapons. '''Double Dragon Double Sword Two bladed sword (Two handed double Heavy blade) Damage: '''1d6 or the Two-Headed Dragon's Monster weapon, whichever is higher '''Critical: '''20 X3 '''Range: '''100 ft. '''Damage Type: '''piercing '''Weight: '''3 lbs. '''Ability Boost: '''Whenever a Two-Headed Dragon would normally gain a bonus to their Strength score, the Two-Headed Dragon instead gains a bonus to Dexterity. This replaces the Ability boost of the Two-Headed Dragon. '''GREAT DEXTERITY The Two-Headed Dragon uses it's dexterity bonus instead of it's Strength bonus to determine technique saving throws. ' ' RACE Dragon (Demon, Monster) •+4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -4 Strength • Large -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •Speed: 20 feet, Fly 10 feet (Poor) • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +6 to Perception checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. Finesse: ''' The Two-Headed Dragon can take weapon finesse for it's natural attack. '''Double Affinity: Two-Headed Dragons gain the Ice and Fire Domains when they select their elemental affinity. This replaces the Elemental Affinity ability Two Heads are better (Ex) Beginning at 1st level, you gain a +1 bonus to all skill checks that pertain to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. This bonus increases by +1 for every 6 levels you possess (To a maximum of +4 at 20th level). At 6th level, when making a will saving throw, you add your Wisdom modifier to the save twice. At 10th level, when making a perception check, or a will saving throw to avoid a mind effecting ability. You can roll twice and take the better result, this ability can be used once a day for every 4 levels you possess. Natural Armor (Ex) Two-Headed Dragons subtract -4 from their natural armor bonuses as they level up. This means they gain +0 at 2nd level, +0 at 4th, +2 at 10th, +4 at 14th level, and +6 at 17th. Two Headed (Ex) Due to your two heads, you gain an additional head slot for items. You only gain the benefits of one of the sets of headware at once, however you can freely switch the other set as a free action. Two Weapon Fighting At 1st level, A Two-Headed Dragon can make attacks with it's heads as if it were two weapon fighting. This treats the dragon's second head as it's off hand for the purpose of determining bonuses. Both weapons are treated as light weapons. At 11th level, The dragon's penalties for two weapon fighting are reduced by -1. At 15th level the penalties decrease by another -1. This replaces Elemental Fang, Bursting Fang, and your fly speed increase. Doublestrike (Ex) At 9th level, a two-headed dragon may, as a standard action, make one attack with both his primary and secondary weapons. The penalties for attacking with two weapons apply normally. Double Dragon (Ex) At 5th level, a two-headed dragon gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when making a full-attack with both heads. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 5th. Yelbeghen (Su) Upon reaching 20th level you become an embodiment of the sun and moon, as well as fire and ice. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a beautiful angelic presence. You gain a +6 size bonus to Dexterity and Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, and darkvision 60 ft. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size.All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this. You also gain resist Force 20, and your damage reduction increases by 10. Finally, you possess All around vision and Blindsight out to 60 feet. While in this form, you gain the following depending on if it is day or night during your transformation. Day: Deal +1d10 fire damage on all attacks, Cut adjacent creature's fire resistance in half, deal 1/2 damage to creatures usually immune to fire instead of nothing when dealing fire damage, gain the Pounce ability once per transformation. Night: Deal +1d10 cold damage on all attacks, Cut adjacent creature's cold resistance in half, deal 1/2 damage to creatures usually immune to cold instead of nothing when using cold damage, As well as the Swallow Whole, and Grab abilities. This ability lasts 1 round per level. This replaces the Dragon's Bahamut Ability. =Two-Headed Dragons Techniques= 1st-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Fire, Spark, burning hands, dancing lantern, Ice, Ray of Frost, hydraulic push, obscuring mist, touch of the sea, Magic Weapon 2nd-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— produce flame, burning gaze, elemental speech, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, pyrotechnics, resist energy, scorching ray, frostfield, accelerate poison, elemental speech, elemental touch, fog cloud, resist energy, slipstream, Greater Magic Weapon, 3rd-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Mega Fire, campfire wall, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, protection from energy, Mega Ice, aqueous orb, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, hydraulic torrent, protection from energy, sleet storm, water breathing 4th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Strong Jaw, wall of fire, detonate, dragon's breath, elemental body I, fire shield, fire trap, firefall, wall of fire, ice mirror, detonate, dragon's breath (Frost only), elemental body I, ice storm, solid fog, wall of ice, Double Flame **, Dragon Scissors (Magichange)** 5th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Giga Fire, elemental body III, fire snake, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, Giga Ice, cloudkill, cone of cold, elemental body II, geyser, planar adaptation, planar binding, lesser, 6th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— fire seeds, contagious flame, elemental body III, planar binding, sirocco, cone of cold, elemental body III, fluid form, freezing sphere, planar binding, Frosty Breeze ** 7th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Omega Fire, delayed blast fireball, elemental body IV, firebrand, planar adaptation, mass, Omega Ice, control weather, elemental body IV, planar adaptation, mass, vortex, Resounding Blow, Icy Flame Shot ** 8th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— incendiary cloud, incendiary cloud, planar binding, greater, wall of lava, greater ice mirror, horrid wilting, planar binding, greater, polar ray, seamantle, Twin Cross Slash (Magichange) ** 9th-Level Two-Headed Dragons Techniques— Peta Fire, fiery body, gate, meteor swarm, Peta Ice, gate, tsunami, world wave, Rebellion Breath ** REINCARNATION If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Two Headed Dragon Reincarnation